


This Party Sucks

by TheVagabondBoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Feminization, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Logan Has A Big Dick, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Sneaking, Spanking, Stranger Sex, Verbal Humiliation, bucky is very much A Fan of logans big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Prompt:During a party for the Avengers/X-Men/Other Super Heroes, Logan fucks Bucky up against the wall of the bathroom, risking anyone walking in on them going at it.





	This Party Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> there needs to be more bucky/logan porn in the world and i am working on making that dream a reality

They’d been casting glances at each other all night; him and that Logan guy from the X-Men team. Bucky had never met any of the X-Men before but Steve had advised him to steer clear of Logan. Apparently, the guy had sort of a short fuse.

Of course, Bucky was _really_  bad at taking Steve’s advice.

The party was, in Bucky’s opinion, a total drag. The music was some electronic dubstep garbage or whatever, the food was some kind of five-star catering shit so it was all fancy and weird and Bucky was decidedly keeping his distance from most of it, and someone had insisted the whole event be _sober_  so there wasn’t even any booze for Bucky to drown himself in.

It really wasn’t Bucky’s fault that he started thinking of more fun ways to spend his night! And if those _ways_  happened to include being naked with another person, then that wasn’t anyone’s business but his and the other naked person’s.

So yeah… Bucky started checking out the prospects pretty much as soon as he realized the food was shitty and there was nothing to drink.

It was only a matter of time before his eye drifted towards Logan.

Bucky had heard precious little about the man. He knew the guy was strong and fast, pretty much unkillable, had some seriously sharp senses and even sharper knives. Bucky wondered where Logan was hiding those knives. He was curious to see, first hand, how good Logan was with them. Maybe go a few rounds in the ring some time.

Not tonight, though. Bucky wanted something more _fun_  for tonight.

Going by the looks Logan was throwing Bucky’s way, he wanted the same thing.

Bucky decided to do something about it.

He set his glass of non-alcoholic beer aside and headed for the door. It just so happened, that his path crossed Logan’s stationary location, standing still and talking with another of his team. Bucky passed close behind Logan, squeezing past him in the packed room.

_“Come with me.”_

Bucky’s voice was low, just low enough that only Logan would hear as Bucky’s body momentarily brushed against his.

Bucky kept walking. He’d heard Logan could find a needle in a stack of needles with that nose of his; he’d find his way to Bucky sooner or later. And Bucky was a sniper; he had all the patience in the world.

The bathrooms were the closest private spot. He went inside and closed the door, making quite sure it was locked as well. He started digging in the cabinet under the sink. There _had to_  be something there he could use as lube.

Whaddya know? An _actual_  bottle of lube! Strawberry flavored? Hm, he _did_  like strawberries…

He undid his jeans, pushing them down to his thighs. He was already getting hard. The anticipation was exhilarating. He lubed up his fingers and leaned over the sink, looking his reflection in the eye.

He bit his lips to stifle a soft moan as his wet fingers traced over his hole. He imagined it all. Logan following him, Logan in the bathroom with him, Logan bending him over, sliding his cock into Bucky, fucking him hard and fast and rough. God, that sounded good. Bucky’s pushed his fingers inside himself. Just one to start with, slow and steady, stretching him open.

He did it slow, fucked himself open slowly. He wanted to enjoy it and God damn, he did. He bit his lips so hard to keep from moaning; fuck, it was almost biting _through_  it. Bucky teased against his prostate, a high whine escaping him. The slide was so good in him like this. Even just one finger seemed to fill him up. The feeling slipped away the more he opened himself, though, so there was nothing to else to do that to take another finger. He savored it; the slow, deep burn of the gentle stretch, the unspoken promise of so much more, the dirty look in the eyes of his reflection.

Fuck, he hoped Logan would get there soon, he couldn’t wait forever.

 _“Logan,”_  he moaned softly, hoping the man’s senses were as sharp as promised.

The thought that he might hear Bucky all the way from the party… It was _oh,_  so intriguing. He could beg and plead and whine and cry, and no one but Logan would be able to hear.

Bucky startled as there came a knock on the door. He pulled his pants up quickly and wiped his hands on some tissues before hurrying to the door. He unlocked it and opened it only very slightly, just to see who it was.

Something tingled most deliciously deep in him when he was met with Logan’s surly, unimpressed face.

Bucky opened the door wider, putting on his best smile. “Come here often?” he asked.

“Are we doin’ this or not? ‘Cause if we ain’t, I’m leavin’.”

Bucky moved back to the counter. Logan glared at him as he entered and closed the door. The door locked again. Bucky let out the most _undignified_  yelp when he found himself shoved against the counter, bending over it, hands catching himself against the mirror. His metal hand made the mirror clang something awful, a spiderweb of cracks spreading from under his palm.

Logan was behind him, he saw as he looked over his own shoulder in the mirror. Then, he felt the man press against him. His hips and crotch moving, rough, against Bucky’s ass. A deep moan was dragged out of him.

“Could hear ya, smell ya, from a mile away,” Logan rumbled behind him, hands gripping tight at Bucky’s hips. “Saw ya lookin’ at me too, back at the party.”

 _Mh,_  he could feel how hard Logan was, his cock grinding against him.

“Heard ya moanin’ like a proper lil’ slut,” Logan said.

Bucky moaned, at both the insult and the way Logan felt against him.

“Ya like that, huh? Like gettin’ pushed ‘round, called names?”

The soldier stared into the mirror, watching how his mouth hung open and the mirror fogged as he panted for air, watching Logan behind him almost snarling like an animal.

 _“Answer me,”_  he ordered.

Bucky moaned. “Y-Yeah, yeah, I like it!” he whined. “Pull m-my hair. Spank me. Fuck me hard. _Please?”_

Logan scoffed. “Don’t gotta ask me twice, princess.”

They both started moving and fumbling with their pants. Bucky shoved his back down to his thighs, his cock coming free, his boxers stained with pre-cum. He winced when Logan’s hand tangled in his long hair and pulled hard on him, making him move. He was dragged away from the counter then shoved against the wall.

_“Stay.”_

Bucky bit his lip hard. Logan let go of him for a moment. Bucky waited against the wall, chest and forehead pressed to it, hands hoping to brace him. While Logan was gone, Bucky tried to get in a better position. He spread his legs, arched his back, bit his lip again to keep from touching his cock. Fuck, he was so hard, his hole was so eager for a good, hard fucking and he’d bet good money that Logan would just the way Bucky wanted it.

The bottle of lube popped and squirted; Bucky was almost quivering with anticipation. He moaned, like a proper slut, like Logan said, when he felt his cheeks be spread and the fat head of a cock nudge his rim. He tried to push back on it, get it inside him finally, but Logan was faster, pulling back before Bucky got too far.

The rough hand gripping his hair again made him freeze. He was like a kitten being picked up by the scruff of his neck; one touch like that, and he went limp and still, like it was an instinct.

“None’a that now, princess,” Logan bit at him, at which Bucky could only whine with need. “You want it? Tell me how bad.”

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut tight.

 _“Pleasepleasepleaseplease,_  want it so bad, need it so bad,” he begged. “Wan’ get fucked rough and hard, _baby, please!_  Put all your cum in me, make me go back to the party with it leakin’ outta my hole, baby, want it real bad-”

The other man chuckled behind him. His cockhead rubbed almost gently against his rim, an unbearable tease of what was _(hopefully)_  to come.

He pushed, _finally._

Bucky moaned as the head slipped inside him, and Logan kept pushing. He pushed slowly, slowly, slowly, his cock spearing into Bucky. He couldn’t breathe until it was all so deep in him.

 _“Ah-”_  Bucky gasped, breathless. _“Oh, my God, it’s so fat, holy shit, it’s so big.”_

Logan just fucking chuckled behind him. “You like that shit, princess?”

Bucky nodded, going fucking _blind_  with pleasure for a moment. “Yes!” he whined. “Oh, God, I like it, ‘s so good, baby, feels so good.”

Logan’s rough hand grabbed him by the hair again and pushed him down. He forced Bucky to bend at the hip; head down, ass up.

The man started moving. He grinded into Bucky, his bottomed-out cock reaching a fraction deeper for only a moment at each motion.

“That’s my princess,” Logan muttered, pulling hard on Bucky’s hair and squeezing his waist tight. “You gon’ be a good lil’ cumslut for me? Lemme dump a fuckin’ load in ya?”

Bucky whined, nails rasping at the walls. “Yes, yes, yes, ‘m a good slut, lemme take it…” he pleaded. “Give it to me!”

“Tell me what you are,” Logan grunted as he started ramping up the speed of his thrusts.

The soldier moaned and pushed back on Logan’s cock. “I’m a princess! I’m your princess!”

Logan chuckled over him, though straining as he fucked into Bucky fast and hard. Bucky grabbed at his own cock and stroked himself in as much time with Logan as he could. Logan just laughed again. _Yes,_  the gross humiliation of it made his insides clench so good.

Fuck, Logan felt perfect in him. He reached so deep and stretched Bucky’s hole unbelievably wide, glancing off Bucky’s prostate at every deep, amazing thrust. He could fucking _cry_  at how good it felt.

“You wanna cum, princess?” Logan bit, breathless, hands coming down hard on Bucky’s ass. “Gonna squirt all over yourself like a good girl?”

 _“Ah, God, yes, fuck, please-”_  Bucky cried without even thinking.

He wanted it, he needed it, he wanted to cum on Logan’s cock and feel Logan cum in him too.

“Go on, girl, cum on this fuckin’ cock,” the man rumbled, thrusting even faster, if that was even possible. “Lil’ princess, be a good lil’ cockslut now.”

Bucky tried to just _breathe_  because _holy fuck, he couldn’t believe how close to cumming he was._  He pushed back on Logan’s cock and fucked forward into his own tight fist.

He could only whimper as the orgasm punched him in the gut and knocked the breath out of his lungs. He watched his cum shoot out in long white ropes, dirtying his fingers and staining his jeans and covering the wall.

He kept focusing on just breathing as Logan kept fucking him; with the tight grip on Bucky’s waist, he moved Bucky back and forth on his cock, like he was nothing but a toy to be used and discarded. _It was incredible beyond words._

Logan grunted, thrusting harder a few times, shoving Bucky almost flat against the wall. Fuck, Bucky could _feel_  the cum get pumped out deep into him, filling him up, making dirty inside and out.

They stood there for a few moments. They didn’t move, didn’t talk, only breathed and waited for their racing hearts to calm.

When they parted, they did it quietly, still not talking.

“Turns out this party wasn’t a total waste of time, I guess,” Bucky hummed, as they were both finally cleaned up enough to sneak back out of the bathroom.

Logan snorted and gave a smirk. “Guess so.”

“Think they’re missin’ us?”

“Doubt it.”

“Wanna go to my room for round two?”

“Sounds good, princess.”


End file.
